Short time
by Hinan Dyan
Summary: Tenten tahu betul posisinya di tahun kedua kuliah ini sangat rumit. Bila dihitung, kali ini ia sedang berada di semester genap tahun kedua kuliah. Dan dia tahu betul, hubungannya dengan Lee belum memiliki status yang jelas. Lalu hubungannya dengan Neji. Apa hubungannya dengan Neji? Saking bodohnya, Tenten bahkan baru menyadari selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki nomor telepon Neji.


_" Short time "_

 _Rate M_

 _Genre: Romance & Drama (Yes, I'm addicted with drama)_

 _Warning: My bad, all of the characters will be OOC. A bit angst with fluffy flavour, and there will be sexual content but implisit tho, lol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pertama kali Tenten memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama ketika dirinya menginjaki bangku perkuliahan, orang tuanya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan. Hanya sedikit kata, "Jaga dirimu ya, nak." dan semacamnya membuat proses pengurusan di asrama tidak begitu rumit. Tenten berharap siapa pun teman sekamarnya nanti, baik itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki, adalah orang yang baik dan dapat berteman dekat dengannya. Mendengar dunia perkuliahan yang penuh dengan aktivitas, Tenten juga sudah memikirkan untuk mengikuti salah satu klub yang aktif di universitasnya. Setidaknya, bila teman sekamarnya tidak begitu ramah ataupun terlalu sulit untuk diajak bersosialisasi, ia memikirkan alternatif lain yang setidaknya dapat menjadi pelariannya sesaat.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar asramanya, ia mulai melihat adanya sepasang sepatu yang ia tebak sebagai kepunyaan teman sekamarnya. Mengesampingkan pikiran-pikiran yang mulai memasuki kepalanya, ia mulai mengetuk pintu asramanya. Dalam hitungan enam detik Tenten menghitung dalam hati, pintu pun terbuka. Disana Tenten melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut gondrongnya yang dikuncir kebelakang dan menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut di sisi wajahnya menatap Tenten bingung. Bukannya Tenten langsung memperkenalkan diri, ia justru terpesona dengan keringat yang ada di dahi dan juga di dagu laki-laki dihadapannya, yang kemudian Tenten sadari memiliki kumis dan janggut tipis, menambahkan kesan lain pada Tenten.

Laki-laki itu semakin membuka pintu asrama setelah melihat koper yang Tenten genggam, menimbulkan denyitan suara pintu. Tenten pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Tenten menggaruk lehernya, grogi, dan tersenyum menyapa teman sekamarnya.

"Hai, aku Tenten, mahasiswi baru yang akan menjadi teman sekamarmu mulai sekarang..." diikuti dengan tawa groginya di belakang. Laki-laki di hadapannya hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam ruangan. Tenten pun masuk membawa kopernya.

"Namaku Neji." ucap laki-laki yang bernama Neji itu tanpa berbalik dan Tenten hanya merespon dengan mengangguk walau menyadari bahwa posisinya tidak memungkinkan Neji melihatnya. Dan setelah laki-laki itu menunjukkan dimana kamar Tenten, mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi sampai malam menjelang.

.

Setelah beberapa hari Tenten memulai dunia perkuliahan, termasuk ospek yang sangat tidak ingin Tenten ingat sebagai hal yang memuakkan itu, menjadi beberapa harinya juga Tenten satu kamar asrama dengan Neji. Tenten mengetahui bahwa Neji merupakan senior satu tingkat diatasnya dan mengambil Departemen Politik dan Pemerintahan. Mengingat wajah Neji yang serius dan tidak murah senyum itu membuat Tenten berpikir bahwa jurusan yang ia ambil sangat sesuai dengan karakternya. Tenten sendiri mengambil jurusan yang mengarah pada hobinya sejak kecil, Seni Rupa Murni. Dapat dibayangkan bagaimana sunyinya asrama mereka dengan kesibukan masing-masing penghuninya pada tugas mereka masing-masing.

Seringnya mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu di kamar masing-masing. Kamar tenten berantakan dengan meja kanvas dan perkakas melukisnya, sedangkan Neji masih terbilang lebih rapih hanya sedikit terpenuhi dengan tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang tidak pernah Tenten ingat judulnya setiap mengintip kamar Neji. Terkadang ada kalanya Tenten menemui Neji yang jarang pulang, membuatnya lebih leluasa menikmati dapur dan ruang tv asrama kecil mereka. Sesaat, bila Tenten ketiduran di atas sofa dengan TV menyala, Neji akan membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya tidur di kamar, dan saat Tenten melirik jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

Neji cukup populer di kalangan mahasiswa baru, dan tidak jarang Tenten mendengar rumor tentang Neji. Kata mereka, Neji memiliki pacar yang sekarang ini sudah berada di tahun terakhir. Mereka meributkan bagaimana jadinya bila pacarnya lulus, satu dari mereka mengatakan hal itu bisa menjadi kesempatan mereka untuk menarik perhatian Neji. Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tenten belum berani membicarakan pada teman-temannya bahwa laki-laki yang sering mereka gosipkan adalah teman satu kamarnya. Ia belum menemukan teman yang kira-kira bisa cukup ia percayai untuk menjadi teman dekat berbagi cerita.

Dan lagi, di waktu yang lain Neji membangunkan Tenten untuk pindah tidur di kamarnya. Yang berbeda adalah Neji tidak sendiri, disana Tenten melihat ada seorang wanita, masih dengan make up lengkapnya, bergelayutan manja pada Neji dan tertawa kecil. Tenten tebak wanita ini mabuk. Wanita itu menyapa Tenten yang masih menatap Neji dengan kernyitan dahi,

"Haloo, kamu pasti teman sekamar Neji yaa. Aku pinjem Neji bentar yaaa. Kalau kita berisik, kamu boleh dengerin lagu aja. Okee?" ucapnya sambil beberapa kali tertawa kecil ditengah ucapannya, ditambah dengan nada suara yang tidak stabil di pendengaran Tenten, membuatnya semakin mengernyit aneh. Tetapi Tenten hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya, masih dengan baju penuh cipratan cat ia mulai memejamkan mata, saat itu juga ia mulai mendengar suara desahan panjang, yang Tenten tebak berasal dari wanita tadi. Tenten mengutuk pelan. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Dan rasanya Tenten tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu.

.

Tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu, Tenten mulai mencari-cari informasi tentang klub di universitasnya. Hampir di tiap minggunya Neji melakukan aktivitas yang Tenten temukan sebagai hobi baru dari teman kamar asramanya itu. Bahkan, entah harus berterima kasih atau tidak, dirinya merasa tidak polos lagi karena kelakuan Neji tersebut. Wanita yang Tenten belum tahu namanya sampai sekarang itu pun juga menjadi doa di tiap malam sebelum tidur untuk Tenten. Bukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Tenten selalu mengutuk dan mengumpat karena wanita itu terlalu _vocal_ , membuatnya tidak pernah mendapat tidur yang baik di sela-sela _deadline_ tugasnya.

Pernah di waktu Tenten menemukan Neji sedang berleha-leha di ruang TV, dirinya menegur satu-satunya laki-laki di ruangan itu.

"Bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat lain?"

"Hm, bisa. Ada rekomendasi?"

"Di kamarnya, mungkin? Setidaknya tidak disini terus, bisa kan?"

"Disana sudah sering, dia mau suasana baru."

Entah Tenten yang memilih kata-kata yang salah, atau memang karena dirinya kurang ahli di pelajaran bahasa, ia tidak mampu melontarkan kata-kata lain hanya sesekali membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali. Neji pun masih asyik dengan _handphone_ -nya.

Dan kali ini Tenten berdiri di depan ruang klub bertuliskan "Taekwondo". Dirinya menimbang-nimbang kembali. Ia memang cukup menyukai bela diri sejak kecil, bahkan ayahnya mengajarkan dengan percuma dan bangga bila Tenten menunjukkan keahlian-keahlian yang lebih berbau jantan seperti ini. Sebelum Tenten memantapkan pilihannya, seeorang keluar dari ruangan klub.

"Ah, mau join?"

"Eh?" jawab Tenten masih bingung.

"Ayo, ayo, masuk!" ucap anak laki-laki bermata cukup bulat dan beralis tebal di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan menarik Tenten masuk ke dalam ruangan hingga pintu itu tertutup kembali. Disana ia mengenali anak tersebut sebagai Lee, termasuk mahasiswa baru di jurusan Sastra. Sedangkan beberapa anak lainnya yang ia temui disana adalah Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Shino. Kiba merupakan mahasiswa baru juga sedangkan tiga lainnya merupakan senior. Mereka cukup memiliki kepribadian yang unik, dan Tenten kira tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba join klub ini.

Satu tahun Tenten menjalani kehidupan kampusnya sebagai mahasiswa baru terlewati dengan kesibukan deadline tugas, dan juga aktivitas klub. Walau tahun itu Tenten belum bisa mengikuti pertandingan kejuaraan, tetapi para senior meyakinkan bahwa tahun depan Tenten sudah sangat siap untuk diikut sertakan. Tenten cukup senang mendengarnya.

Sejak itu juga Tenten jarang mendengar Neji, walau Tenten tetap tahu bagaimana jadwal Neji di asrama sangat tidak pasti. Selama Neji pulang dini hari, Tenten sudah tertidur pulas akibat lelah oleh aktivitas klub. Sesekali Tenten terbangun, Tenten tidak pernah mendengar adanya aktivitas-aktivitas aneh itu lagi dan untuk sekian lama Tenten sangat merasa bersyukur.

Tenten juga mendengar label dirinya di kampus menjadi si cewek tomboy, karena sejujurnya memang Tenten lebih nyaman bermain dengan teman-teman klubnya dibanding teman-teman wanitanya yang suka menggosip. Sesekali Tenten masih bisa ditemukan di antara sekumpulan wanita sosialita tersebut. Hanya saja, ketika Tenten hanya mengikat rambutnya, teman-temannya lebih memiliki polesan di wajah ketimbang Tenten. Sesekali ada satu, dua jerawat yang muncul di wajah Tenten membuat temannya terkadang menjadi bawel terhadap Tenten. Disisi lain ia tidak pernah marah, Tenten cukup bersyukur karena teman-temannya ini tetap ada disana menunggu Tenten, entah selesai kelas ataupun makan siang. Walau setelahnya Tenten memisahkan diri untuk urusan klub.

Hanya saja kali ini di jam makan siang, teman-temannya mulai membicarakan Neji kembali yang situasinya saat ini sudah putus dengan pacarnya. Tenten cukup terkejut. Dirinya merasa sedikit bersalah karena menjadi teman asrama yang tidak baik, tidak mengetahui kabar atau info dari si empunya nama. Bertanya pun Tenten merasa sangat jarang. Sedangkan bisa dikatakan Tenten memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Lee. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Lee terhadapnya. Hanya saja Tenten sangat ingin memposisikan Lee sebagai sahabatnya di masa kuliah, karena Lee selalu dapat menghiburnya dan selalu ada di saat Tenten tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sampai suatu ketika Lee mengajaknya berkencan.

"Apa?"

"Kita, _Movie date_ , ada film yang sangat ingin aku tonton minggu ini."

"Kita? Yang lain?"

"Aku cuma mau sama kamu aja. Kenapa? Kamu... gak suka ya?" ada tatapan kecewa disana.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Cuma kaget. Tumben?" ucapnya sepotong-potong. Lebih tepatnya Tenten bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lee hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan mengingatkan Tenten untuk bertemu di _cinema_ hari sabtu, pukul enam sore hari. Tenten pun mengangguk sambil matanya mengantar Lee pergi meninggalkannya karena ada jam kelas.

.

Tenten menghabiskan jumat malamnya dengan berkutat pada lukisan di hadapannya. Beberapa kali ia mendesah. Tangannya bergerak meletakkan palet untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin. Baru saja ia menegak minumannya, pintu asrama terbuka, menunjukkan Neji yang berjalan tidak stabil. Disaat badan Neji terhuyung kedepan, Tenten menangkapnya. Tanpa kata-kata Tenten meletakkan Neji di ruang TV. Neji hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa sambil menutup wajahnya dan Tenten bergumam memberi tahu Neji bahwa ia akan mengambil air. Tenten tidak meninggalkan Neji hingga Neji menghabiskan air putih yang Tenten bawakan. Ia lihat penampilan Neji yang kacau, sekacau-kacaunya Neji, Neji masih menjadi orang ter-rapih yang Tenten pernah temui. Sekarang justru ia merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak mengenal Neji.

Tenten memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Neji. "Ingin bercerita?" ucapnya membuka obrolan. Neji masih diam sambil memejamkan mata. Tidak ada ekspresi disana, tapi Tenten menebak dirinya sedang berpikir. Merasa sudah cukup lama ia menunggu dan Neji tidak membuka mulut, Tenten pun beranjak dari duduknya. Neji menahannya dengan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

Tenten menoleh dan kali ini memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Neji. Ia sedikit membungkuk, dan menyentuh wajah Neji dengan kedua tangannya lembut. Neji perlahan membuka matanya, menatap Tenten yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat begitu dekat. Matanya teduh, memancarkan kelembutan yang tidak pernah Neji lihat sebelumnya. Bibir mungil itu tersenyum kecil, lalu membuka, "Dari mana saja yang kamu mau, aku akan mendengarnya." Neji terkejut, Tenten pun juga, karena saat itu suara Tenten sangat terdengar lembut, bahkan Tenten tidak pernah merasa suaranya bisa terdengar seperti itu. Tapi beberapa detik selanjutnya, dirinya sudah tertarik duduk disamping Neji, mereka duduk cukup dekat. Salah satu tangan Neji memeluk pinggang Tenten dari samping dan kepalanya ia biarkan membentur pucuk kepala Tenten pelan. Ada hembusan nafas panjang disana sebelum akhirnya Neji bercerita.

Neji merasa kehidupannya terlalu rumit. Rumit setelah mengenal seorang wanita. Wanita itu seniornya, yang Tenten tebak adalah wanita yang sering Neji bawa ke asrama mereka. Wanita itu melihat Neji sebagai seorang Neji. Dimana orang lain selalu melihat Neji sebagai penjilat dosen dengan gelar penerimaan terbaik dan IPK tertinggi. Neji akui dirinya tidak pernah punya banyak teman, dan mendapati teman-teman seangkatannya menjauhi dirinya hanya karena label yang bahkan bagi Neji hal-hal itu sangat merepotkan dan dia tidak pernah harapkan. Ketika kata-kata 'terbaik' itu membuat orang selalu mengira dirinya yang bukan-bukan, ada satu senior yang masih melihatnya seperti mahasiswa biasa. Mereka dekat dimulai dari jalan pikiran mereka yang sejalan, hingga mereka nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Saat itu wanita ini bukan miliknya, tetapi milik orang lain. Setelah hubungan itu kandas begitu saja, Neji yang pertama kali memberanikan diri untuk menjadi pengganti laki-laki itu. _Pengganti,_ kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Neji merasa miris. Karena setelah wanita itu menerimanya, hubungan mereka jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Wanita itu benar-benar memposisikan Neji sebagai pengganti mantan pacarnya.

Tenten meremas tangan Neji yang entah sejak kapan berada di genggamannya. Neji pun menggenggam erat tangan Tenten. Neji menceritakan bagaimana aktivitas seksualnya benar-benar tersalurkan secara aktif setelah memiliki hubungan itu. Setelahnya Neji hanya diam, bingung untuk menceritakan seperti apa lagi, sedangkan Tenten tetap menunggu bertahan diposisi mereka yang lebih intim dibanding beberapa waktu kemarin. Lalu Neji mengungkapkan dengan sedikit tawa bahwa dirinya menjadi sedikit depresi karena tidak pernah melakukannya lagi semenjak putus dengan wanita itu ditambah dirinya telah lulus. Tawa itu berhenti, dilanjutkan dengan gumaman kecil yang tertangkap di telinga Tenten.

"...dan sekarang ia kembali dengan mantannya..."

Ada arti tersirat disana. Dari genggaman tangan Neji pada tangannya membuat Tenten merasa bahwa Neji marah, benci dan kecewa sekaligus. Tenten seperti dapat mengartikan deru nafas Neji dan detak jantungnya berteriak tidak terima, tapi Tenten hanya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Neji sambil memejamkan mata. Mendengar detak jantung Neji hingga terdengar lebih normal. Sampai ia akui dirinya lebih menyukai suara detakan normal itu, membuatnya ingin membenamkan diri di dada Neji.

Tenten bergumam ketika Neji memanggil namanya. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak memandang Neji yang menatapnya menunduk.

"Tidur. Sudah malam."

Masih dengan dirinya menatap lurus mata Neji, Tenten balik bertanya, "Kamu?"

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi."

Tenten kembali membenamkan diri di dada Neji. Neji mengusap kepala Tenten pelan. Lagi, Neji memanggil nama Tenten. Tenten menggerutu. Ia beranjak dari Sofa dan pergi mengarah ke kamarnya.

"Tenten."

Tenten menoleh sambil menggenggam pintu kamarnya yang sudah setengah terbuka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Neji yang masih berada di sofa. Tenten hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan mereka berdua sama-sama mengucapkan selamat malam untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Tenten terbangun pagi hari mendengar suara piring yang berbenturan di atas meja. Ia pun melongokkan kepala keluar kamar dan ditemuinya Neji menata dua piring yang Tenten tebak untuk mereka berdua sarapan. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. yang ada hanya Neji yang lebih dulu meninggalkan asrama atau justru Tenten sambil mengucapkan, "Aku jalan."

Neji menyadari kehadiran Tenten yang mendekati dirinya dan memberikan senyum tipis untuk Tenten, sangat kontras dimana Tenten sedang tersenyum lebar melihat makanan yang ada di atas meja. Disana terdapat makanan yang masih terbungkus kotak ber- _branding_ yang lagi-lagi Tenten menebak bahwa Neji sengaja menyiapkan ini semua hingga delivery sarapan untuk mereka.

Ketika Tenten ingin menyentuh makanan itu, Neji langsung menahannya.

"Mandi."

Tenten mendengus, tetapi menuruti perkataan Neji untuk 'bersih-bersih' terlebih dahulu. Selesainya ia mandi, ia langsung bergegas untuk menyantap sarapan mereka. Sesekali mereka menggoda satu sama lain hingga sarapan mereka habis tanpa terasa.

"Neji- _nii_ , sering-sering dong begini." Ucapnya sambil bergegas membawa piring kotor untuk dirinya cuci. Neji sempat mencuri kesempatan mencubit hidung Tenten yang menjadikan Tenten berteriak tetapi ia kembali tertawa geli karena ulah Neji. Ketika Tenten ke kamar untuk mengambil _handphone_ -nya, ia baru menyadari ada pesan masuk dari Lee,

" _Jangan lupa ya nanti, pukul 6 ;)_ "

Tenten lupa kalau hari itu ia ada janji dengan Lee. Tanpa ia sadari ia menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa. Ia ingin bersama dengan Neji seharian. Ia pun kembali ke ruang TV yang mana sudah ada Neji disana. Neji menunjukkan beberapa VCD dan Tenten memilih apa yang ia lebih sukai dan siang itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan maraton film. Sesaat mereka akan duduk bersebelahan, terkadang Neji akan bersandar di bahu Tenten atau Tenten akan tiduran diatas paha Neji. Bahkan mereka mencuri waktu untuk melihat postur wajah satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan saling melempar senyuman.

Hingga saat mereka menyadari waktu sudah pukul 16.50, Tenten teringat janjinya dengan Lee. Tenten membuka suara ketika Neji sedang berbaring barbantalkan paha Tenten. Sambil memainkan rambut Neji, Tenten berbicara,

"Sebentar lagi aku jalan..."

"Kemana?"

" _Cinema_ "

Neji bergumam, " _Date?_ " Tenten pun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, " _Kinda..._ "

Neji terdiam, lalu beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya masuk ke kamarnya. Tenten pun ditinggal sendirian. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan akhirnya memutuskan bergegas untuk menemui Lee. Tidak lupa ia memberi tahu Neji kalau ia berangkat, tetapi Neji tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

Selama 'kencan'nya dengan Lee, Tenten tidak bisa menghilangkan Neji dari pikirannya. Sesekali ia hanya tertawa atau tersenyum melihat Lee yang bercerita panjang lebar setelah keluar dari acara _movie date-_ nya, hingga Lee akhirnya menyadari ada yang aneh pada Tenten.

"Tenten lagi kurang fit ya?"

"Hm? Nggak kok, kenapa?"

"Kamu dari tadi diem aja, apa kita pulang aja? Sebenernya sih aku mau ngajakin kamu makan... tapi kalo kamu mau..."

"Eh? Ng... kayaknya aku pulang aja. Aku masih kepikiran tugas buat minggu depan." Ucap Tenten diikuti tawa kecilnya yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Disamping Neji, tugasnya memang belum selesai.

"Oke, lain kali berarti ya?"

Tenten hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum. Lee memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang dan sampai di asrama mereka menemui Neji di depan pintu yang juga baru pulang dari mini market. Entah kenapa Tenten merasakan aura aneh dari pertemuan ini. bahkan ketika Lee bertanya bahwa Neji teman satu kamar asramanya, Tenten tidak bisa menjawab. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Neji. Neji. Neji. Mendengar Lee dan Neji berbincang saja Tenten tidak sadar sampai Lee pamit dan hanya di respon oleh Neji. Setelah Lee sudah jauh dari pandangan, Neji mencubit hidung Tenten gemas yang langsung menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tenten mengaduh dan memandang Neji yang tertawa geli sambil membuka pintu, "Ayo masuk!" dan pintu pun tertutup setelah mereka berdua masuk.

.

Sikap Neji terkadang dingin dan hangat terhadap Tenten. Mereka masih saling menjahili dan mendekati satu sama lain, tapi seperti perjanjian yang tidak terucap mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan itu di tempat umum. Bahkan Lee yang sering main ke asrama mereka tidak pernah menganggap mereka curiga. Entah bagaimana mereka bertiga jadi akrab dengan Lee yang membuat suasana lebih ramai dibandingkan disaat mereka hanya berdua.

Suatu saat, cuaca sedang tidak stabil. Hujan sering turun dan bahkan udara menjadi semakin dingin dari biasanya. Tenten pulang terlambat akibat latihan klub yang semakin padat untuk pertandingan. Badannya lelah dan rasanya ia ingin langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur, tetapi yang mengalihkan keinginannya adalah Neji. Neji sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Tetapi rasanya yang dilakukan Neji lebih dari itu. Tenten sedikit berharap kalau Neji menunggunya. Disana Neji menoleh ketika Tenten membuka pintu dan memberikan senyum yang terasa hangat menggelitik dada Tenten. Tenten terpaku, hingga dirinya perlu ditarik masuk ke dalam oleh Neji. Neji mengatup wajahnya yang dingin karena udara malam dengan tangannya yang sangat hangat membuat Tenten tidak ingin lepas.

"Neji..."

"Ganti baju hangat, badanmu dingin."

Tenten menemukan dirinya dituntun oleh Neji ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia bergegas mandi dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan bahan yang lebih tebal. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka berdua duduk berdekatan sambil menatap TV. Tangan Tenten menggenggam cangkir susu cokelat panas buatan Neji selama dirinya berada di kamar mandi. Kakinya tertekuk hingga semua kakinya berada diatas sofa. Satu tangan Neji memeluk Tenten dari samping membiarkan badan mereka saling berdekatan.

"Makasih ya, cokelatnya." Ucap Tenten menyesapi hangatnya minuman ditangannya yang perlahan membuat pipinya merona. Neji hanya menjawab dengan mengusap kepalanya.

"Kamu gak bikin satu buat kamu?"

"Ngapain? Aku minta aja dari kamu."

"Ish, gitu. Kalo aku gak mau kasih gimana?" tantang Tenten sambil meletakkan cangkir susunya diatas meja. Tangannya melipat di dada menatap Neji.

"Yaudah, aku bikin kamu mau ngasih"

"Gimana caranya?" tantang Tenten. Sesaat Tenten seperti melihat senyuman jahil di wajah Neji. Bahkan sebelum Tenten menangkap maksud dari senyuman itu, bibir Tenten sudah dikecup oleh Neji. Hanya dalam hitungan detik dan Tenten berhasil melihat senyuman jahil di wajah Neji yang semakin melebar. Tenten memukul Neji, membuat Neji tertawa.

"Curang!"

"Kok curang?"

"Aku belum siap!" ucap Tenten sambil memerah. Neji pun berhenti tertawa dan menatap Tenten lekat-lekat. Mereka saling menatap tanpa melontarkan kata sedikit pun. Hingga satu sama lain menangkap pandangan lawan mereka mulai turun pada bibir mereka masing masing. "Lagi?" tanya Neji dengan berbisik. Bahkan Tenten mengangguk sangat pelan yang kalau diperhatikan dengan sekilas seakan kepalanya tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tetapi Neji menangkapnya, tangannya mulai menyentuh pipi Tenten dengan mengusapnya pelan, mengantar Tenten untuk memejamkan matanya. Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, sampai bibir mereka menemukan satu sama lain. Hanya sentuhan sederhana antara bibir dengan bibir, tetapi seperti magnet mereka bertemu kembali dan lagi hingga kecupan menjadi ciuman dan ciuman menjadi kuluman. Ada yang menggelitik perut Tenten ketika lidah Neji mulai menggoda bibir bawahnya yang langsung membuka membiarkan Neji menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher Neji dan tangan Neji bahkan sudah perlahan menelusup kedalam baju hangat Tenten. Hangat. Panas. Tenten tiba-tiba merasa panas. Nafas Neji diwajahnya membuat Tenten semakin merasa panas, menginginkan sesuatu yang bahkan Tenten sendiri tidak tahu apa. ia hanya menarik rambut Neji dan semakin menekan ciuman mereka yang tidak lama terlepas. Kali ini giliran lehernya yang menjadi mainan mulut Neji. Nafas Tenten tertahan. Dirinya merasakan suara-suara asing keluar dari mulutnya, dan Tenten tidak dapat mengerti ungkapan apa yang harus ia keluarkan. Sampai ia mendengar bisikan dari Neji yang memintanya _keluarkan Tenten, aku ingin mendengar suaramu_ dan kali itu juga Tenten mendesah panjang. Seperti mengeluarkan perasaan yang selama ini terbelenggu di dalam dirinya. Bahkan ia belum mengerti permainan apa yang ia mainkan.

Dirinya terus menyebut nama Neji. Neji. dan NEJI dengan nada yang berbeda. Sesekali mendesah lemah dan terkadang mendesah gemas. Tangan Neji mulai menyentuh punggung belakang tubuh Tenten mengusapnya pelan dan memainkannya sejenak untuk merayapi ke bagian depan tubuh Tenten. Tenten bergetar. Dirinya mencengkeram erat baju yang dikenakan Neji, sedangkan Neji mulai mengecupi leher Tenten, semakin turun, semakin turun, dan...

"Tenten?"

Mata Tenten terbelalak terbuka. Bahkan Neji mendadak kaku ditempat. Tenten bisa memandang Lee yang membuka pintu mereka dengan lebar dan Tenten dapat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya dari luar pintu. Setelah sekian lama, Lee berdeham,

"Ehm, ini aku cuma ingin mengembalikan _ini_. Tadi Tenten meninggalkannya. Maaf mengganggu." Setelah Lee meletakkan barang Tenten yang katanya tertinggal, ia pun bergegas ke arah pintu dan menutupnya. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak setelah itu. Neji masih kaku di tempat dengan tangannya yang sudah kembali di sisi badannya. Tenten masih setengah berdiri bertumpu pada lututnya di hadapan Neji, kaku. Mereka berdua tidak saling melontarkan pertanyaan tentang pintu yang terlupakan untuk dikunci itu dan justru mereka melirik benda yang ditaruh Lee di atas meja.

Angin malam terasa dingin malam itu. Tidak ada rasa panas lagi di ruangan itu. Kali ini kotak kecil yang dibawa Lee ada di genggaman Tenten. Neji pun sudah duduk menjauh. Dan cokelat panas itu pun sudah berubah dingin.

.

Tenten tahu betul. Posisinya di tahun kedua kuliah ini sangat rumit. Bila dihitung, kali ini ia sedang berada di semester genap tahun kedua kuliah. Dan dia tahu betul, hubungannya dengan Lee belum memiliki status yang jelas. Tetapi Tenten tahu bahwa dia selama ini masih menjadi _teman kencan_ Lee. Tidak hanya kencan menonton saja, mereka sudah beberapa kali pergi jalan berdua. Memang kesalahan Tenten sejak awal kalau dirinya tidak mengekspresikan penolakan secara benar.

Lalu hubungannya dengan Neji. Apa hubungannya dengan Neji? Dikatakan teman, apakah mereka teman? Saking bodohnya, Tenten bahkan baru menyadari selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki nomor telepon Neji. karena ia tahu, mereka tinggal di satu atap kamar asrama yang sama. Dan ia sudah memastikan ia akan bertemu Neji lagi dan lagi. Tapi bahkan, semenjak kejadian itu, ia mendapati Neji yang jarang pulang lagi. Entah apa yang sedang membuatnya sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Kali ini mata Tenten memandang liontin yang berada di dalam kotak berpita ungu yang terbuka. Itu isi kotak yang diberikan Lee. Dibalik liontinnya terdapat secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan, " _Will you be my girlfriend?_ "

Tenten tidak pernah membayangkan memiliki suatu hubungan di masa perkuliahan. Tenten tidak pernah membayangkan ada di situasi serumit ini. Kali itu Tenten menangis untuk kesekian kalinya, menangis untuk Lee, karena betapa jahatnya diri seorang Tenten, dan menangis untuk Lee, karena laki-laki itu terlalu polos untuk menyukai seseorang yang bahkan hanya menganggap dirinya sahabat. Dan sepertinya kata sahabat itu seperti sangat salah diucapkan sekarang ini. Pertama kalinya Tenten merasa kesepian, karena ia telah kehilangan teman terbaiknya.

Minggu kedua Neji tidak pernah terlihat di hadapan Tenten, dan sebentar lagi dirinya menghadapi Ujian Akhir Semester. Sesekali Tenten dapat mendengar suara Neji tetapi ia lebih sering di kamarnya. Mereka berdua seperti kembali saat-saat dulu, menjadi orang asing, atau mungkin justru lebih buruk dari itu. Tenten memohon izin untuk tidak aktif dalam kegiatan klub dengan alasan tugasnya yang menumpuk dan dengan berat hati para senior memakluminya. Lee pun tidak pernah terlihat di pandangan Tenten dan Tenten semakin merasa bersalah karena itu.

Semester kembali berganti. Seluruh angkatan Tenten kali ini lebih terlihat individual, dengan dipenuhi persiapan tugas dan juga pameran, belum lagi kunjungan untuk studi banding. Dirinya tidak pernah mendengar kabar Neji. Bagaimana mau mendengar kabar Neji? Seringkali dirinya bermalam di fakultas atau di rumah temannya karena menyelesaikan tugas-tugas deadline mereka yang menumpuk. Menjajaki kamar asramanya pun mulai jarang. Dan itu hampir menjadi rutinitasnya jarang pulang selama satu-dua bulan belakang. Hingga di suatu malam dirinya memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar tercintanya. Paginya ia dibangunkan dengan suara desahan wanita dan suara kulit dengan kulit yang berbenturan. Tenten mulai merasakan sakit, ia tahu pasti yang bersama dengan wanita itu adalah Neji. Ia mendengar jelas suara wanita yang entah kali ini siapa itu mendesah dengan lantang memanggil nama Neji.

Dirinya membuka pintu kamar dengan kencang, hingga suara pintu yang bertabrakan dengan dinding pun sempat membuat dua insan yang beraktifitas dengan nikmatnya di meja makan sempat berhenti. Tenten tidak memperdulikan mereka. Dirinya hanya berfokus mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengan air, meminum, dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sesekali ia mendengar bisikan wanita tersebut bertanya pada Neji, "Neji, dia siapa?" dan Tenten sangat mendengar jelas Neji menjawab, "Biarkan saja" dan Neji kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka diikuti dengan desahan wanita tersebut.

" _Seriously_ , bisa gak sih lanjutinnya di tempat lain yang gak ada orang? Saya butuh tidur disini."

"Maaf... tapi seingat saya semalam tidak ada orang dirumah."

" _Well_ , sekarang ada."

Sebelum Neji merespon Tenten, wanita yang sangat tidak ingin diketahui namanya siapa oleh Tenten itu mendesah kencang. Sengaja. Sangat terdengar ingin menarik perhatian. Seakan menyindir mereka berdua dengan berkata, _bisa kan kalian lanjutin percakapannya nanti,_ semacam mengingatkan Tenten bahwa dua orang dihadapannya sedang melakukan sex. Tepat. Di atas. Meja. Makannya. Dan Tenten tidak ingin makan diatas tempat itu lagi.

Dengan emosi, Tenten masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan kencang. Secara sigap ia mengganti pakaiannya, mengambil hape dan dompetnya, ia keluar rumah. Persetan dengan mandi. Ia akan meminta pindah kamar asrama, hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan jauh hari saat Neji masih berpacaran dengan seniornya dulu.

.

Tidak ada lagi tegur sapa dari Neji dan Tenten setelahnya. Tenten sangat jarang untuk pulang, paling hanya mengambil beberapa keperluan menggambarnya. Hingga hari itu tiba, dimana dia mem- _packing_ semua barang-barangnya dalam sekejap. Ia telah siap-siap menuju pintu luar, hingga Neji memanggilnya.

"Tenten?"

Tenten tidak memperdulikan. Ia hanya berjalan ke pintu luar, menyusun tumpukan box isi barang-barangnya dibantu staff asrama. Sesekali tenten berkata, _yang ini langsung bawa aja pak, gak apa ini saya yang bawa aja._

"Tenten? Tenten? Mau kemana?"

Tanya Neji akhirnya ketika berhasil mencegat Tenten ke pintu luar.

"Ke kamar baruku."

"Kenapa?"

"Biar ngasih kamu kebebasan buat _having sex_ sepuas yang kamu mau. Besok-besok sekalian aja mainnya rame-rame. Biar lebih asik, kan?" ucap Tenten datar. Masih dengan memindahkan beberapa barang dari kamarnya ke luar.

"Apaan sih, karena kemarin? Kamu marah? Cemburu?"

"NGGAK!" Tenten menjawab. Dia sadar dengan suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Neji bahkan sampai langsung terdiam. "Cemburu? Memangnya aku siapa? Kita apa? Kita bukan apa-apa Neji- _nii_."

Dan itu menjadi percakapan terakhir mereka. Bahkan rasanya Tenten ingin menangis mengatakannya. Karena ia berkata tanpa berpikir. Dia emosi. Bahkan setelah ia mengatakannya, betapa sangat benar keadaan mereka. Dari sekian momen yang mereka lalui, singkat, tapi sangat berharga untuk Tenten. Dan ketika dia menyadari perasaannya sendiri, justru ia merasa miris. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta dan patah hati sekaligus.

Disisi lain, Neji terdiam. Tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Karena dirinya sendiri membenarkan kata-kata Tenten. Dan rasanya untuk menggapai Tenten kembali ke dekapannya itu sangat sulit. Ia melihat Tenten yang sekarang seperti sesuatu yang kecil, rapuh dan sangat takut bila ia sentuh akan hancur. Neji hanya memutuskan diam. Menatap Tenten pergi. Hingga pintu itu tertutup, menyisakan Neji di ruangan yang terasa sangat luas dan sepi untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

" _Happy graduation_!"

Ucap teman-teman Tenten yang terkenal sebagai geng sosialita di angkatan mereka, dan entah bagaimana bisa Tenten masuk kedalam kelompok heboh ini. Dalam posisi berkumpul, bergaya, menghadap kamera mereka berpose. Mengambil beberapa foto lalu membaur dengan teman-teman angkatannya. Kali ini mereka sedang berada di acara wisuda bersama lulusan dari fakultas dan jurusan lainnya. Upacara wisudawan telah selesai dan mereka menghampiri kerabat yang datang atau bahkan teman-teman dari jurusan lain untuk memberikan selamat.

"Tenten, selamat ya!"

Ucap Lee yang membuat Tenten berpaling dari teman-temannya untuk menghadap Lee. Tenten senang mendapati temannya lulus bersamaan dengan dirinya dan refleks memeluk Lee. Lee pun membalas pelukan Tenten. Sangat terlihat kasual. Selama ini Tenten belum sempat mengucapkan maaf pada Lee, tetapi Lee sudah menunjukkan tatapan memaafkan untuk Tenten, dan Tenten tidak pernah berharap lebih dari itu. sudah beberapa bulan lalu mereka mulai saling berbicara lagi walau tidak se-intens dulu tetapi ini sudah sangat memenuhi keinginan Tenten untuk bersama sahabatnya kembali. Setidaknya, walau tidak bisa dikatakan sahabat, ia tidak benar-benar kehilangan satu temannya ini.

Lee tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana hubungan Tenten dan Neji. Tenten sendiri sangat berharap Lee tidak mengungkitnya. Yang mereka tahu, Neji tidak menjadi wisudawan pada tahun kemarin, dan tidak menemukan Neji di kerumunan mereka sekarang membuat mereka berdua berpikir bahwa Neji tidak berhasil lagi kali ini. Tenten sebenarnya khawatir tapi ia tidak ingin peduli. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan dalam pikirannya. Hatinya masih terasa kosong.

Malamnya, ia mulai merapih-rapihkan sisa-sisa barang di kamar asramanya untuk dibawa pulang kerumah. Setidaknya malam ini ia tidak begitu kerepotan karena beberapa barangnya sudah dicicil dari jauh-jauh hari. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pada pintu mengalihlan perhatian Tenten dari kegiatannya. Ia membuka pintu tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada bunga mawar dan boneka teddy bear kecil dengan toga di depan pintunya. Tanpa pesan ataupun tulisan apapun.

Detik berganti menjadi menit, jam, hari, bulan dan tahun. Hujan bergantian dengan teriknya matahari menatapi bumi. Tenten merasa baru saja kemarin ia melangkah menjauhi dunia kuliah, kampus tercinta dengan bumbu pait dan manisnya. Sekarang, ia memiliki toko sendiri dengan menjual barang-barang souvenir dan semacamnya. Juga berisi berbagai bentuk hasil karya seni dari lukisan hingga keramik. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan hobinya terhadap seni tersebut. Terkadang hari-harinya akan disibukkan oleh pesanan atau hanya menawari barang-barangnya pada pelanggan yang berkunjung ke tokonya. Dan semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup karena Tenten merasa apa yang dikerjakannya adalah hal yang ia sukai. Lima tahun berlalu, orang tuanya mulai bertanya kapan mereka dikenalkan dengan calon suaminya. Tenten hanya tertawa atau tersenyum. Ia selalu membela diri dengan, _pelan-pelan aja, mah, pah_ , _nanti kalo udah pasti Tenten kenalin kok ke mamah papah_.

Kadang Lee juga suka datang berkunjung ke tokonya, atau Tenten menelepon Lee dengan menanyakan kabar keluarganya. Orang tua mereka sering menggoda kapan mereka mengakui hubungan mereka. Mereka berdua hanya tertawa, karena Lee tahu Tenten melihatnya hanya sebagai teman, dan Tenten masih belum bisa melupakan seseorang. Dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia diantara mereka, tanpa mereka bertukar kata sekali pun. Lee mengenal Tenten begitu dekat hingga mampu menebaknya. Sayangnya Tenten tidak bisa melihat seperti itu kepada Lee.

"Ada pesanan?" tanya Lee pada Tenten kali ini, melihat Tenten yang cukup sibuk.

"Ehm, iya." ucap Tenten tanpa menatap Lee.

"Kenapa, Tenten? Ada yang kamu bingungin?" tanya Lee yang melihat kernyitan di dahi Tenten.

"Ini, aku dapet pesenan lagi dari pelanggan yang... ya termasuk jadi pelanggan setia aku ya. Tapi aku belum pernah liat orangnya. Padahal pelanggan yang lain aku kenal semua... kayak sok misterius banget sih." ucap Tenten sambil gemas sendiri yang justru ekspresi Tenten yang terlihat lebih menggemaskan di mata Lee.

Tidak lama terdapat paket kiriman untuk Tenten yang berupa bunga mawar merah. Tenten dan Lee mengernyit, hingga Lee menggoda Tenten, "Jadi, sejak kapan nona Tenten mendapat penggemar rahasia?" yang langsung disambut pukulan dari Tenten. Mereka tertawa.

Hari demi hari lagi-lagi berganti begitu saja. Pelanggan misteriusnya ini memintanya membuatkan hal-hal berbau romantis yang dirinya akui membuatnya iri. Siapapun wanita yang mendapati kiriman ini pasti sangat bahagia dan laki-laki itu pasti sangat mencintainya. Ia mulai memikirkan kembali hubungannya yang hanya dekat dengan staff karyawan kerjanya dan juga Lee. Sepertinya sudah waktunya ia membuka diri untuk orang lain. Ketika dirinya baru saja berpikiran seperti itu, pelanggan misteriusnya ini mengirimkan surat pos padanya.

"Pos? Apa laki-laki ini tidak mengenal yang namanya e-mail?" Tenten menjadi geli sendiri.

Disana tertulis nama tempat dan alamat tanpa keterangan lainnya, bahkan kali ini tidak ada pesanan apapun. Hanya tertinggal inisial dari dua huruf yang sering digunakan oleh pelanggan misteriusnya tersebut. Tenten lagi-lagi bingung. Tapi diputuskannya ia akan mendatangi tempat tersebut di hari _weekend_ nanti. Setidaknya rekan-rekan disini dapat mengambil alih sejenak tokonya, Tenten mempercayai mereka.

Setibanya disana, tempat itu cukup ramai didatangi oleh orang-orang. Dapat di tebak bahwa tempat itu merupakan pameran, tetapi setelah ia telusuri ternyata isi pameran itu adalah karya-karya buatan tangannya. Tenten bingung dan ingin marah pada siapa yang berani melakukan ini. tetapi di setiap sisi ataupun sudut karya tersebut terdapat namanya dan alamat tokonya. Tenten sangat bingung dengan siapa yang memamerkan karyanya tanpa izinnya. Dirinya tenggelam dalam lalu lalang orang lain hingga ia terbawa ke tengah-tengah pameran. Disana ia menemukan karya-karya terkahirnya yang ia kirim ke pelanggan misteriusnya. Disana karyanya tersusun dengan apik hingga membentuk tulisan " _Sorry_ " secara vertikal dengan berbeda font ukuran. Baik karyanya berupa lukisan hingga benda-benda kecil buah tangan lainnya. Tenten tidak menyadari bahwa karyanya apabila disusun akan membentuk tulisan seperti itu. Tenten terkesima. Disampingnya ada beberapa tulisan yang pernah ia ukir sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggannya itu. Beberapanya merupakan kata-kata puitis ditambah beberapa _pick up lines_ yang membuat Tenten geli sendiri saat membuatnya, hingga terakhir pertanyaan sakral ketika seseorang melamar pasangannya. Tenten menatapnya dengan senyum, apa pelanggan misteriusnya ini ingin meminta pendapatnya terhadap caranya melamar kekasihnya? Baru saja ia memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan, seseorang berdehem di belakangnya. Tenten berbalik, dan dia tidak mempercayai pandangannya.

Dihadapannya, seorang laki-laki dengan setelan jas rapihnya tanpa kumis ataupun jenggot kecil seperti yang dulu ia perhatikan dan juga rambut panjang itu telah terpotong hingga menjadi potongan pendek ala laki-laki. Laki-laki dihadapannya jauh terlihat lebih muda. Ketika senyuman kecil itu ditunjukkannya, Tenten merasakan rindu. Sangat rindu hingga ingin memeluknya.

"Nona, Tenten?"

Tenten menahan nafas. Ia sangat ingin suara itu datang kedalam mimpinya.

"Menurut anda, apakah konsep ini cukup baik untuk sesi lamaran?"

Tenten terasa hatinya sekali lagi remuk untuk kedua kalinya. Pada orang yang sama. Tenten merasa bodoh. Laki-laki itu memanggil seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang khas seorang bangsawan, elegan dan menawan berdiri disamping Neji. Tenten melihat mereka sangat serasi, Neji membisikkan sesuatu dan wanita cantik itu memberikan sesuatu ke tangan Neji lalu tersenyum berpamitan pada Neji dan Tenten. Tenten hanya membalasnya dengan miris.

"Dia cantik..."

"Terima kasih. Dia-"

"Konsep ini sudah sangat bagus tuan Neji, saya yakin wanita yang anda lamar pastinya sangat bahagia. Kalau boleh, saya izin pergi dari sini." Tidak lupa tersenyum se-sopan mungkin, Tenten meninggalkan ruangan, sebelum sekali lagi di tahan oleh Neji. Rasanya hal ini pernah terjadi.

"Izinkan aku mengatakannya secara langsung padamu sekali lagi."

"Hah?"

"Tenten, aku minta maaf"

"Iya, hal itu sudah lama berlalu, Neji."

"dan waktu singkat itu... menjadi waktu yang berharga untukku. Singkat, tapi tidak akan terlupakan."

"Ne-"

"Kamu seperti cahaya matahari yang menerobos melewati awan mendungku, mengalihkan diriku untuk membentuk hujan. Kamu seperti angin yang datang dan mengajakku menari diudara layaknya daun-daun yang bertebaran. Tapi kamu juga angin yang pergi meninggalkanku lalu mengajari aku bagaimana menjadi daun yang jatuh ke bumi."

Tenten masih terdiam, menatap Neji bingung.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kamu menjadi angin untukku. Aku ingin kamu menjadi sosok lain, seperti yang mereka katakan sebagai 'teman hidup'"

Kali ini Neji mendekatkan diri pada Tenten, dirinya bertumpu pada kakinya untuk memposisikan diri lebih rendah dari Tenten. Tangannya membuka kotak cincin yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya. Dirinya menatap Tenten penuh harap,

"Tenten, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Satu Tetes air mata Tenten terjatuh. Tenten tidak tahu haruskah ia menangis, tertawa bahagia atau seperti apa. Ia sangat _speechless_ , alhasil yang dilakukannya hanya memukul Neji.

"Tenten!"

"Apaan sih?! Kamu kira ini romantis? Masa iya calon istri kamu malah kamu suruh buat surprisenya! ...walau secara gak langsung..."

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

Tenten tertawa kecil. Neji berdehem, mengalihkan perhatian Tenten yang masih tertawa geli tetapi air matanya terus mengalir. Neji mengusap air mata itu di pipi Tenten. Tenten menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan Neji yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Jadi, kamu nerima aku nih? Tadi kalo gak salah denger ada yang udah bilang calon istri segala sih."

"Ah masa? Salah denger kali kamu."

Neji tertawa. Tangannya semakin mengatup kepala Tenten di kedua sisinya. Dirinya menatap lurus Tenten yang juga menatapnya.

"Tenten, aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku..."

"Sshh, Neji." Tenten menatap lurus Neji. Seakan mata mereka saling berbicara. Dan Neji mengerti maksud Tenten, sebaliknya Tenten pun mengerti maksud Neji, tapi untuk sekarang biarkan momen ini mereka bersama, untuk mencoba sekali lagi hubungan yang bahkan belum pernah mereka mulai. Disana mereka membagi rindu tanpa terucap, membagi senyuman lewat mata dan satu cincin yang menjadi saksi mulainya jalan mereka yang baru.

* * *

Thankyou for Reading

If you have something on your mind, please give me some reviews to improving my skill ;)

anyway, I love ya *Kiss* & *Hug*


End file.
